


Dysphoria

by Herokittykat



Series: High Boom drabbles [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dysphoria, Enough fluff to kill a man, Fluff, M/M, McCree wears glasses, Trans Character, Trans!Junkrat, transmale character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamie hasn't slept in awhile and Jesse gives him the words he needs to fall asleep. Trans!Junkrat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dysphoria

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little somethin for papernickle2 on tumblr! Thanks for the amazing prompt, love!

Junkrat stood in front of the mirror a tired look on his face as dull snores drawled from the attached bedroom. A thin hand dusted over long pink scars, a frown weasling it's way onto junkrat’s face. He had had the messy scars on his chest for years now, ever since he was fourteen, or was it fifteen? The younger years of his life seemed to meld together in a messy blur of scrap metal and explosives.

Jamison had lay restlessly in bed for several nights, nothing helping him get a wink of shut-eye. He had changed positions, fluffed his pillow, snuggled up against Jesse’s chest, his back, let go of the cowboy completely, and every other stupid idea he could think of before flat out giving up on sleep. He knew what was bothering him. Oh he knew completely. He just felt like it was stupid. A stupid reason to be up at night and to worry.

The junker ran a hand through his blond hair, wiry fingers catching on a few knots and tangles as it slid through. He leaned towards the mirror, looking deep into his own eyes and at his own face. He could point out a million things he hated about it. A million things that were all too feminine. Not just his face but him as an entirety.

He let out a loud groan, placing his hand in his hair and ruffling it violently. With a couple steps backwards he felt his back hit the wall. Jamison slid his eyes shut and slid his body down to the floor with a thud against the tile. What came out of his mouth was something of a mix between a grumble and a sigh. Junkrat placed his hand on his face, rubbing at the mess that it was and then pulled it back through his hair, small clumps of blond stuck between his fingers. He brought his knees up to his chest and rested his forehead between them, the metal of his prosthetic digging into his scalp.

Unknown to junkrat, the faint snoring outside the bathroom had stopped and  was replaced by grumbles and soft footsteps. The bathroom door creaked open, and in came a groggy cowboy. “Jamie, you in ‘er- oh. There ya are darlin’.” McCree let out a yawn, sliding his hand under his hastily thrown on glasses to rub his eyes. The gunslinger’s hair was a disheveled mess, sticking up as if he had tried to imitate Tracer. “Whatcha doin’ up at…” he paused for a moment looking back out towards the bedroom to get a glance at the clock, “four in the mornin’. Have trouble sleepin’ pumpkin?”

Junkrat let out a little grumble that was muffled by his knees.

McCree dropped down onto his haunches and leaned in close to his boyfriend, “Ey, Jamie. Look at me,” he had a little smile on his face as he placed a hand on the taller’s hunched over shoulders, “Sweetie I couldn’t hear ya.”

Another grumble

The smile on Jesse’s face turned into a small frown as he slid to sit down next to the junker, “You doin alright? Somethin’ the matter Jamie?” He lifted up his nubby arm and gently rubbed it on Jamison’s back soothingly.

“ ‘s nothmn,” Junkrat mumbled out, biting his lip.

“Now I know you, and I know that it ain't nothin. C’mon you can tell me, sweetheart,” Jesse offered him a warm smile, his eyes gentle behind his glasses.

“-phoria…” Jamie mumbled, the words getting muffled.

“What was that again?”

With a sigh, Jamie looked up at Jesse, a sad and tired look on his face, “Dysphoria…”

Jesse let out a sigh, but unlike Jamison’s, his had a small smile behind it, “Now, I dunno how much it means comin’ from me, since I tell ya this almost twice a day but, darlin’ yer perfect in every single way.” McCree took the junker’s good hand in his own and brought it up to his lips to give it a little kiss. “I want ya to know, you mean the world to me, Jamie, and I mean that. You and yer body are the most handsome thing I’ve ever seen, ‘nd I’ve seen a lotta things in my days. Nothin’ compares to you.” Jesse scooted closer to Jamison and placed their foreheads together, gently running his fingers through the hair above the blond’s neck. “I could sit here on the bathroom floor for hours, tellin ya everything I love ‘bout ya. From your eyes to your freckles to the way that you laugh when my beard prickles ya when we kiss.” The gunslinger leaned in, pressing a little peck on Junkrat’s freckled nose, earning a small giggle out of the now smiling junker. McCree peppered small kisses on Jamison’s face, from his cheeks to his eyebrows to his jawline.

The two placed their foreheads together once more, Jesse cupping the other’s face in his hand and rubbing his thumb across Jamison’s lip, “I love ya Jamie.”

“I know, and I bet I love ya more,” Jamison grinned, pushing his lips to Jesse’s and letting out a little bubble of laughter as his face was tickled by brown facial hair.

“That's the laugh I‘m talkin’ bout, darlin’,” Jesse smiled, parting for a moment and receiving a gentle shove from Junkrat’s nub arm and a couple more loving giggles.

“Yer a treasure,” Jamie giggled, nuzzling his nose into Jesse’s, a toothy smile etched across his face.

Jesse hummed, placing another little kiss on Jamie’s lips, “‘m pretty sure yer the treasure ‘ere because I’ma steal ya away, darlin’!” McCree laughed as he hooked his nub under Jamie’s legs and wrapped his other arm around his back and swooped the aussie into his arms.

“Oi!” Jamie giggled, quickly reaching over and wrapping his good arm around the cowboy’s neck.

“Sorry darlin’ but no treasure escapes the notorious Jesse McCree.” Deep laughter rolled up Jesse’s throat, the deep chuckles coming from his stomach unlike the pitcher ones that rolled up from Jamie’s throat. McCree nuzzled Jamie’s shoulder, giving the freckles that dotted the skin little kisses as he pushed the bathroom door open with his foot. “Yer the most prized treasure in the whole world, and I ain’t ever lettin ya go.”

Jamie flicked off the bathroom lights as Jesse stepped off the tile and onto the rug. “I don't think I’d mind that one bit, mate.” Junkrat looked up at McCree through the darkness, a wide smile on his face, “Yer like my prince in shinin’ armor.”

McCree chuckled again at that, humming, “Says the one bein’ carried, yer the real prince here, sweetie. My prince of explosions.”

Jamison was gently set down on the bed, his arm and nub still wrapped around his boyfriend’s neck. “Prince of explosions, think I’ll use that insteada Doctor Boom,” he chuckled, letting go of McCree as he took off Jamie’s prosthetic leg and placed it next to the matching orange arm on the nightstand.

“Whatever ya want, love.” Jesse slid into bed beside Jamie as the junker pulled him against his chest. McCree only hummed, giving Jamie two little kisses over his scars. Jamie only giggled quietly as he buried his face in Jesse’s shoulder.

Only a small whisper of “Thanks, Jess” could be heard before Jamie slipped into a much needed slumber.


End file.
